Whiskey Lullaby
by Spike the Dragon
Summary: Oneshot based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus. DracoHermione pairing. Warning, not a fluffy fiction, but please read anyways. I promise, it's good!


Summary: A fic based on Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Kraus, involving a relationship between Draco and Hermione. Takes place after the war between Voldemort and Harry. One-shot. Warning, a sad story.  
  
Rating: R, just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Also, I do not own the song I based this fic on. It belongs to Brad Paisley and anyone else that is originally belongs to, I only borrowed it.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is not normally, what I write, but I am having a sad day, heard this thought, and presto decided I needed to write it. Then I can move onto my other fics (which if you haven't read, please do!) Also, I am open to constructive criticism. This is my third fic and first one-shot, so let me know how I am doing. Thanks.  
  
In addition, flashbacks will be in italics, but will begin after 'flashback begin' and end before the 'flashback end'. The song will also be in italics, but it will be in between each scene and bold.. Some scenes will be present day and some will be flashbacks.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHISKEY LULLABY

"Hey Hermione. I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to?" asked a drunk Draco.  
  
"Draco, why are you drunk?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not drunk. I'm perfectly normal," he slurred.  
  
"Draco, I am going to take you home. Come on."  
  
"Are you coming with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Only to help you in, then I am leaving."  
  
"Why?" he whined.  
  
Hermione just ignored him. She really didn't want to deal with him right now, but she felt she should help him.  
  
"Why won't you stay? You always leave," he said painfully.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and saw the pain on his face.  
  
"Draco, we've been over this. Nothing will ever happen. Besides, I'm dating Ron right now," she answered.  
  
"But, something did happen. You know it; you just don't want to believe it. We are great together, but you just don't give us a chance. And you're always with someone. When is it _my_ turn," he asked.  
  
"You already had your turn. It was fun, while it lasted, but that's all it was fun. Nothing more."  
  
"How would you know? You never gave it a chance," he yelled.  
  
"It was a mistake," she gritted through her teeth.  
  
Hermione realized they were attracting attention on the streets, and since she really didn't want to deal with the complications it would bring, she decided to apparate. Draco's headache be damned. Besides, if he wasn't in his drunken stupor they wouldn't be having this problem. She also reasoned that Draco wouldn't mind, especially since this could ruin his reputation even more than it was.  
  
'Come to think of it, his reputation is pretty much ruined. All he does is drink, nothing more. Everyone knows he is drinking his life away. Has been doing it for the last four years,' she thought.  
  
She was quickly pulled out of thought by the sounds of Draco upchucking his stomach in the gutter next to his apartment.  
  
"Hermione, why are _you_ helping me?" he asked once he was done.  
  
"Wasn't planning on it. I was just stopping by to see, Austin," she said. At Draco's confused look, she decided to clarify. "The bartender. His little brother is married to Ginny, so I figured I would say hi since it was on my way home."  
  
"Oh. But that doesn't answer my question," Draco stated. "Why would you help me? You're not even a friend!"  
  
"Draco, it's your fault we're not friends," she said.  
  
"No, it's yours, and you know it," he answered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine, he asked me to help you. He didn't know that I knew you..."  
  
Draco quickly interrupted. "Well how would he? Not even Harry and Ron knew we were together. You hid us! You said if I ever told, you would leave me. But it didn't matter, I never told, and you still left. It hurts Hermione, why do you make it hurt."  
  
"Draco, we've been over this millions of times," replied Hermione. She was now helping him into bed.  
  
"I know. You don't want me," he said sadly.  
  
Although Hermione knew it wasn't true, she decided to agree hoping it would keep him from bugging her anymore. It was for the best, she reasoned. It hurt too much to be friends, and going back to the way it was wasn't an option.  
  
"No I don't," she answered sternly, while trying to hide the sadness and pain she felt.  
  
When she saw the sadness and pain come over his face, she considered changing her answer, but decided this was for the best.  
  
"I am leaving now. Aspirin and water are on the nightstand. I trust you know what to do since I am sure this happens almost every night. I'll see you around, Draco."  
  
With that, Hermione spun on her heels, and left the apartment.  
  
She didn't hear the parting comments from Dracos's mouth.  
  
"I love you Hermione, please don't leave, it hurts."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
  
Until the night**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" asked Ron when he saw Hermione come through the door.  
  
"I went and saw Austin, but then ended up taking a drunk Draco home," she answered, covering up all the sadness she felt.  
  
"I didn't know you knew where he lived?"  
  
"I was able to get it out of him."  
  
"Oh. Well I am going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Nite Ron."  
  
After she heard Ron snoring, Hermione walked into her bedroom and pulled out a photo album she had hidden under her bed, and opened it up.  
  
She was greeted with the picture of her and Draco hugging with tear stained faces. It was after the Great War, where Harry had defeated Voldemort. Colin had taken it when they weren't paying attention and had later given it to Hermione.  
  
_'begin flashback'_  
  
_"Draco, you saved me. You, you, you killed your dad to save me?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because it's what the good guys do. They save the good and kill the bad."  
  
"But, I thought you were bad."  
  
"Good, you were supposed to. I was a spy like Snape, but only Snape and Dumbledore knew."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco then helped Hermione up.  
_  
_They quickly joined the fight.  
  
That night the remaining survivors held a huge burial to bury all of the fighters of good who had died. Hermione cried as she saw plenty of friends and classmates who had fight be buried.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, they're in a better place," said Draco. He quietly pulled Hermione in a hug.  
  
"Why are you comforting me?" she asked, once she was done crying on Draco's tattered robes.  
  
"Well, I figured I should help you, especially since both Potter, Weasley, and She-Weasley are at St. Mungo's for critical injuries."_  
  
_"Do you think they will be okay?"  
  
"Sure."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because, that's the way it is. Potter will always be there to save the day, with you, Weasley, and She-Weasley by his side. It's a way of life."  
  
"Draco, thank you."  
  
Draco was shocked by that, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you hold me? Just for tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
'end flashback'_

After looking through the other pictures of her and Draco, she quietly put the album away and got into bed.  
  
Hermione fell asleep that night with tears wetting her cheeks and the pillows.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco stared at the door Hermione had gone through for about twenty minutes before he rolled out of bed. He had somewhat sobered up after Hermione left. He was now in his normal condition. Mildly drunk to erase the pain Hermione had installed, but still somewhat sober to manage day-to-day tasks.  
  
He would go to a better place, a place where she couldn't haunt his every thought.  
  
Draco slowly walked to the kitchen where he pulled out more fire whiskey. He always had some on hand.  
  
He then walked back into his room and pulled out the handgun he always kept ready. Even though it was a muggle device, he still felt it was a descent weapon to have, especially if someone took his wand. They wouldn't expect him to have a gun. He then pulled out some paper and a pen. He sat thinking of what to write and when he thought of something, he quickly wrote it down. He then set the note on the bed and then extra pen and paper back on the nightstand.  
  
He took a sip of the whiskey and then muttered, "I love you Hermione."  
  
About a minute later, a gunshot was heard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away her memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow_  
  
_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, wake up. You gotta see what's on the news!"  
  
Hermione slowly woke to Ron's yelling from the living room. She then got out of bed and put on her robe.  
  
As she walked into the living room, she saw Ron staring intently to the T.V.  
  
"What's so important?" she asked.  
  
"He's killed himself," Ron answered bluntly. He then got up to do his usual morning routine, now that he knew the gossip for the day.  
  
Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to clarify who. When she realized she wasn't going to get an answer, she sat on her favorite recliner to watch the news, hoping it would enlighten her more.  
  
After the commercials were over, Hermione stared at the T.V. Her mouth dropped when she saw Draco's apartment. Her mind starting racing, thinking of all the horrible things that could've happened. She slowly put Ron's response with Draco's apartment together and gasped again.  
  
'Draco wouldn't have done that. He's stronger," she thought. But as she thought more, she realized that Draco would do that.  
  
During her thinking, she had tuned out the news reporter. When she realized the possibility that Draco could've killed himself, she tuned back into the news hoping the reporter would quash her fears and thought.  
  
When the reporter announced that Hermione's fears and thoughts were reality, she burst into tears.  
  
She cried for herself, for everyone that knew Draco, but most of all for Draco and all the pain _she_ put him through.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, why are we here again?"  
  
"We are here to honor Draco, Ron."  
  
"Draco? We don't even like the prick."  
  
"Ron, he helped during the war, doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"A little, I guess. But is it truly enough to go to his funeral?"  
  
Hermione then turned to Ron, she was now angry.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You are going to this funeral; you will be respectable and will honor Draco Malfoy. He fought next to you during the war, and helped me while you were in the hospital with Harry. You will behave, got it!"  
  
Ron saw that Hermione was fuming and decided to agree. So, he nodded his head and was quiet through the whole ceremony.  
  
Hermione kept quiet, she wanted to come to say goodbye and apologize for the pain she put him through, even if it didn't make a difference, she still felt she needed to do it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It was a good ceremony, wasn't it?" stated Harry.  
  
He and Ginny had also attended the funeral and were now with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," answered Hermione absent-mindedly. She was slowly entering her own world.  
  
_'begin flashback'_  
  
_"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah Draco?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um, well, um, would you consider going on a date with me?"  
  
At Hermione's blank stare, he decided to cover.  
  
"Well, I figured it would be okay, you know. We've been hanging out these last few weeks since Ron, Ginny, and Harry and almost everyone else is in the hospital or back to work."  
_  
_After watching and hearing Draco babble to cover his embarrassment for another few moments, Hermione decided to pity him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco quickly stopped talking, but decided to answer.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said okay. As in, I will go on a date with you."_  
  
_Draco slowly smiled, a real smile. Hermione noticed and finally realized he had been doing that a lot the last couple of weeks when he was with her.  
  
'Suits him well. He is really adorable when he smiles like that,' she mused.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. Tomorrow night, I apparate to your house and we can go from there."  
  
Seeing Hermione's nod of consent, he continued._  
  
_"Wear something casual, this isn't to formal."  
  
Draco then turned to leave, since he had to be at work in a few minutes, but quickly turned back to Hermione and kissed her on her cheek. He then smiled at her and walked away.  
  
'end flashback'_  
  
Hermione brought her hand up to her cheek. She remembered the kiss and how it felt. It was her second favorite kiss he gave her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a month after the funeral, Hermione broke up with Ron. She realized Draco had always been right. She was meant for him, they were meant to be together. But, she had made it impossible with her stubbornness.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco," she said towards her ceiling, hoping he could hear her and somehow forgive her. "I'm sorry for the pain I put you through, but you're in a better place, just like you said."  
  
She then turned over and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Memories of Draco kept her from going to sleep, and if she actually did manage to fall asleep, nightmares woke her up.  
  
As she laid in bed, she remember their first date. Their first real kiss. He had given it to her outside her apartment before he apparated away. But, as the routine every night, a special memory stuck out.  
  
_'begin flashback'_  
  
_"Okay, you can open your eyes," said Draco softly.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"How did you know that I loved the stars?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"No. I remember hearing you talk about them in the library with Ginny one day before the war. You said that if you were to die that it would be looking at the stars instead of a deatheater."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, both in their thoughts of the_ _war. Soon, Draco spoke again.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't die, Hermione."  
  
"I'm glad too. And I'm glad you didn't either."  
  
Draco then pulled Hermione to him and kissed her till they had to break apart for air.  
  
After regaining their breath, Draco looked at Hermione with a goofy grin on his face and Hermione decided that was her favorite look on him.  
  
'He's so happy,' she thought. 'I make him happy. This boy, wait no man, this man, who was so lost and depressed is happy because of_ _me.'  
  
Hermione then smiled. She decided that was her favorite kiss he had given her because she saw how happy it made him, as well as her.  
  
The two then laid side by side in the grass looking at the stars. They were comfortable with each other since they had been dating for the last two months.  
  
After about an hour of just staring at the stars, Draco's happy mood started to leave, as he started thinking of the future. They hadn't talked much about what would happen once Harry, Ron, and Ginny got out of St. Mungo's, but he figured it would be brought up soon. They were due out next week.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?"  
_  
_Hermione giggled.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to keep asking that. You can just ask me you know."  
  
Draco smiled, making Hermione's heart melt.  
  
"Well, um, I know we haven't talked much about it, but what will happen when your friends get out of St. Mungo's?"  
  
"Draco, let's not worry about that now."  
  
"What, why not? We will have to!" said Draco, clearly getting angry.  
  
"Look, Draco, it's such a pretty night. Let's enjoy it and we can worry about the others later."  
_  
_Draco looked at her. He really wanted to enjoy the night with her and didn't want her upset.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. So how about you show me that new constellation you learned?"  
  
She quickly explained the constellation Draco was talking about as well as a few others.  
  
"Hermione?"  
_  
_"Yeah Draco?"  
  
"Am I your friend?"  
  
"Of course you are. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."  
  
Draco smiled and once again melted Hermione's heart.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
She quickly gave him a quick kiss and leaned into him, making him her new pillow.  
_  
_"Did you know there is a constellation about Draconis, the Dragon?"  
  
"Yeah? You told me about it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, I still wanna hear about it. I mean, it must be a great constellation, after all, it is named after me," Draco said smugly.  
  
Hermione lightly slapped his arm, and started to talk about Draconis, the Dragon constellation. They then spent the rest of the night together sharing kisses and looking at the stars.  
  
'end flashback'  
_  
Hermione slowly started to cry. That had been her favorite date. Draco had truly surprised her, especially with the question of being friends.  
  
'He was your _best_ friend then, and you treated him like dirt,' she yelled to herself. 'I bet he asked that question about your friends to see if he should prepare himself for losing you. You played it off and you knew the answer,' Hermione thought to herself. 'You knew that Ginny, Harry, and especially wouldn't approve. Even if he had helped the light.'  
  
Hermione started to sob.  
  
'Remember what Draco said. "Hermione, friends don't hurt each other. _True friends, don't_. They stick by each other through thick and thin and support each other." Remember when he said that. He was in tears, you broke his heart,' she continued to berate to herself.  
  
After crying for another hour, Hermione slowly started to fall into a sleep filled with nightmares about the pain she put Draco through.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, where's Hermione?" asked a panicked Ron.  
  
"I took her home. She was drunk," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When did she start drinking? I never really noticed. It's just recently she has been constantly drunk."  
  
"I know. I think she started about 5 years ago, after Draco died, I guess," mused Harry.  
  
"Did you ever learn why Draco killed himself?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. I guess it is just something that will go to the grave."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
After a moment, Ron's thoughts wondered back to Hermione.  
  
"You know she's getting worse," he stated.  
  
"Yeah. I know," Harry replied sadly.  
  
Both boys sat down and remembered the old Hermione they used to know.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time   
  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
  
Until the night**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione slowly woke up around 3 in the morning. She slowly put the pieces together and realized Harry probably had brought her home. She felt somewhat ashamed that she couldn't remember, but she was used to that by now. For the last year, she had been drinking more heavily.  
  
'I can't help it. It just hurts so much,' she reasoned with herself.  
  
As she sat in her bed trying to convincer herself it was okay, she thought back to Draco. It was where all her thoughts went when she could keep them in order.  
  
_'begin flashback'_  
  
_"Hermione! Why are you doing this?!" pleaded Draco. He had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Because I have to," she answered. She was trying not to cry. This was breaking her heart, as well as his.  
  
'Why is he making this so hard. Can't he see it hurts me too?' she thought.  
  
"Hermione, they should understand. They're your friends. Friends don't hurt each other. True friends, don't. They stick by each other through thick and thin and support each other."  
  
"Draco, when they found out I had been hanging around you everyday these last three months, they went ballistic. They freaked out. I realized this wasn't right!"  
_  
_"It is right!"  
  
"No, it is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this! Ron, Harry, Ginny , others won't forgive me for doing this. You're their enemy even if you fought on our side!"  
  
"Friends forgive unconditionally Hermione, it's what we do!"  
  
"We do!"  
  
"Yes we, well me at least. I'm your friend, and I forgive you, it's what you're supposed to do and since you are trying to be all self-righteous, realize being here, with me, happy, is what you're supposed to do, not what they want you to do!"  
  
"No, this is right, Draco."  
_  
_"But Hermione, we, we were dating. Doesn't that mean anything?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione could see the pain so clearly written all over his face, as well as the pleading in his eyes. Realizing this was the only way to end it, she denied everything she felt.  
  
"It did. But now I am breaking up with you. It was fun. But that is all it was fun, nothing more, nothing less," answered Hermione without any emotion.  
  
Draco felt his heart break as well as more tears falling down his face.  
  
"I love you Hermione!"  
  
He wasn't planning on telling her till the date he had planned for_ _Friday, but since that was two days away, and that he might not be with her, he threw it out there hoping it would make a difference.  
  
Hermione was shocked by his revelation. But then she got angry once she realized that she was losing her resolve and decided to take it out on him.  
  
"You can't love Draco! You're a Malfoy. You don't feel! Well you do, but only jealous and anger. You hurt people!"  
  
Draco then fell to his knees. The line he had used so much to boost himself was part of his downfall, but it wasn't true anymore.  
  
"I do feel!" he yelled. "I feel for you. I love you and I need you. Don't leave me Hermione. You're the only person I have ever been true_ _ends with, let alone love. I would never hurt you. I would kill myself before I hurt you. Please, don't do this!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as nonchalantly as she could.  
  
Draco then started to get angry. He stood back up and walked up to Hermione so they were eye level before he spoke again.  
  
"How could you. I trust you! I gave you everything I could, all I was, and you throw it back at me. Why!? Why can't you follow your heart!? We belong together, whether you realize it or not. Hermione I love you, and I know somewhere in your heart, you love me too. Don't listen to them, stay with me!" he begged.  
  
Hermione finally let her tears fall.  
  
"If it doesn't matter to you, then why are you crying. You see, it's_ _tearing you up inside to do this. Don't do this Hermione, it's going to ruin us both. Stay with me!" he begged even more.  
  
"I can't Draco, they're my best friends, and I can't betray them."  
  
"But you're betraying yourself!"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, and then turn and fled. She couldn't deal with it. As she ran, she ignored Draco's last comment.  
  
"But you're my best friend. What about me? I love you!"  
  
Even though she ignored it, just hearing the comment caused her to break down more. When she was sure he couldn't see her, she turned and looked back. She saw him sitting on the ground his face in his_ _hands, and she could she him shaking as well as hear the sobs.  
  
"I love you too and I'm so sorry," she whispered back.  
  
'end flashback'  
  
_She then broke into more tears, wondering if she had done the right thing.  
  
After calming herself down from another hour of sobbing, remembering how she hurt the man she loved, she decided to end the pain.  
  
"He was right, _you fool_. He was always right," Hermione said out loud while she busied herself. "Why did you do that? It ruined your life! You were the smartest witch in Hogwarts, but you are dumbest witch after what you did to him!"  
  
'Well, I'll try my best to fix it,' she thought.  
  
First, she took out her diary and started writing. She wrote for about twenty minutes before she decided she was done and had explained herself enough.  
  
Then, she quickly went and got a bottle of fire whiskey, one of Draco's. She had kept it after the funeral. She wanted it for a keepsake and decided now that she was glad she had at.  
  
She then found her favorite picture of Draco. It was a picture she took of him. He had some whip cream in his hair from the whip cream fight they had had while making ice cream Sundays. He was shirtless and in her backyard. The stars were behind him, but there was enough light, so she could see the happiness in his eyes and the joy on his face. It was taken a week before she broke his heart. She realized his eyes showed so much love for her, even if she didn't know it then, she could see it now. And she slowly smiled back when the picture waved and blew a kiss to her. Hermione then bent down and kissed the picture.  
  
Next, she laid down on her bed and pulled out the gun Draco had bought her. He had bought her one, when he bought his. It was in case any remaining deatheaters attacked and she didn't have her wand.  
  
When she had that, she grabbed her favorite pillow, which she barely used. She took it from Draco's bed when she had gone through his stuff. She then laid down next to it and inhaled his scent. Even though it wasn't there, she could still pretend, especially since she knew exactly what he had smelt like.  
  
She took a sip of the bottle before she turned to her ceiling and started talking, hoping Draco could hear her.  
  
"I want to be your friend. I always wanted to. I should've listened to you, you were right. And I'm sorry I never did. I want to thank you for trying, even though it didn't help matters, thank you were trying and believing in us. I wish I had known or just listened to you. I know I don't deserve it, but you said friends, good friends, forgive unconditionally, will you forgive me? Even though I ripped your heart out and broke it?"  
  
She then cried some more and took another sip of from the bottle.  
  
"And you know, Draco, you kept your promise. You said you would die before you hurt me. Well, after you died, you hurt me. I know it is majority my fault, but I just want you to know, that I forgive you if you want a forgiveness. And I know you were great to me. I was a fool to hurt and give you up. I love you!"  
  
She then took another sip of her drink.  
  
"I love you Draco. With everything, I have and am, even if it isn't much. I need you too, and I want to be with you. I miss you, and, and, I truly, madly love you. I've only loved one man in my life and that was you, no matter what I said. You were my first love and my only love."  
  
After begging her imaginary Draco for forgiveness and proclaiming her love for another five minutes, she took one last sip of the bottle and then muttered, "I love you Draco, I always will, even if you don't forgive me. and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you."  
  
A moment later, a gunshot was heard.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away his memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, wake up, oh Merlin, you won't believe this!" said Ginny.  
  
Harry woke up to see Ginny's tear stained face.  
  
Harry momentarily wondered how Ginny had gotten into his apartment before, he realized she was crying.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" he demanded.  
  
Ginny looked at him with pain-filled eyes, before she started sobbing again.  
  
"Hermione's dead!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dead, Harry! Hermione's dead!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"She shot herself!"  
  
Harry sat there stunned. After a few moments he felt the tears slid down his face. He wasn't sure why Hermione shot herself, but he was mad that he couldn't prevent it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We should've been supportive of them," said Ginny solemnly.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
After he, Ron, and Ginny were informed about Hermione's death and the picture of Draco she was holding, Ginny and Harry put two and two together and realized their mistake.  
  
"I guess," said Ron.  
  
It had taken three explanations for him to realize that Hermione and Draco had been together. Also, the album Hermione had made explained the three months the three had missed while in the hospital, as well as Hermione and Draco's relationship. Her diary was the most enlightening, which she had started after the war and ended the night she killed herself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We are gathered here to remember Hermione Nicole Granger. She fought for the light in the Great War, as well as be a great friend to those she loved," said the priest.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny felt guilty realizing that she hadn't been a great friend to Draco, the man she was in love with, because of them. They each let a tear roll down their cheek for her.  
  
"It's a shame her life was cut short at the age of 28, but she has now gone off to a better place. And some day, we will all join her again," the priest continued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the burial was over, the three friends stood looking at Hermione's grave, under the willow tree, next to Draco's.  
  
"Why is it such a gloomy day?" asked Ron. "It shouldn't be raining today!"  
  
"It's just to show the pain Hermione felt," replied Harry. He didn't like that the rain was there, but he felt like it was there to show her pain.  
  
"Just, think, they're together now, and they know they have out blessing," reasoned Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said both Harry and Ron.  
  
"And when we met with them again, we will give it to them and apologize again for the pain we put them through," continued Harry.  
  
"She's happy though," reasoned Ron.  
  
"Yeah, no more pain for her, or Draco," said Ginny.  
  
All three stood there hoping it was true.  
  
The rain then stopped and the sun poked out from behind the clouds, allowing a stream of sunlight to hit Ron, Harry, Ginny, and both Draco and Hermione's grave.  
  
The three smiled, knowing that they were both happy and together. They then stood there for a few more moments before turning and walking away, knowing that when the time is right they will be able to give their blessing and apologize for the pain they caused Draco and Hermione.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
  
Until the night  
**__**  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away her memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

**__**_**  
La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_

_**  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time   
**_  
_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
  
Until the night  
**_  
  
_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
  
And finally drank away his memory  
  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_  
  
_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
**_  
  
_**La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_

_**  
La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la**_

_**  
La lala la lala **_

_**La lala la lala la  
**_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END OF STORY  
  
Okay, what do you think? It is my first sad story, so please let me know what you think. I tried to make it a little happy in the end, so it wasn't totally sad.  
  
I also didn't want to make Hermione out to be totally bad, but once I started writing, it just went and I really couldn't stop where it went. I am sorry for any Hermione fans who are offended by this, I luv Hermione and I don't really like her all mean like this, but it just kind of wrote itself.  
  
I also apologize to any Draco fans that felt he was OOC, I didn't really mean for that to happen, but it was like with Hermione. The story wrote itself and dragged me along. I luv the way Draco is in the books, but I didn't really want to change how I wrote this because I kind of like how it is. Not all stories should be about Draco breaking Hermione's heart, it can go either way.  
  
Oh, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I spent like 3 hours writing and then trying to make it understandable on the preview think on this site. So sorry if there are any mistakes, I proff-read and thought I got them, but I probably missed a few.  
  
So, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
